The Man Who Flew
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Really Dende? He just has to wish for no more outside threats for earth and guess what? Our dimension gets a suprise visit from two ramped up now evil memory-lost Sayians and two love-birds who won't admit it. Even worse, earths other superheroes can't just sit back and watch them take over...


The man in the suit flew high above the city. None of the citizens even looked at this for more than a second, this was no rare occurrence. Earlier in the grand scheme of things, a cry of pure joy and surprise could be heard from the mouths of one of the millions of citizens who inhabited the metropolis. But now, as the years had rolled by and crime had been all but obliterated, the heroes reign was, to put it frankly, ignored. Although considered unique and special at first, this man and his trusty associates had brought what was referred to be a whole city of boredom. With no crime, and only order controlling the masses, barely any sparks of excitement ever came about. This was just an ordinary day, full of people rushing back and forth to their respective jobs scattered across the city. Bill boards' advertising useless products littered the street sides, as the cars zoomed back and forth in the newly paved lanes. Elderly women with ridiculously large (and frilly) hats crossed the boutique filled downtown, and car dealerships were apparent every block. Couples strolled hand in hand as they walked down the finely worn paths in the parks, and children's laughter could be heard from the surrounding fields. Further outside the city, small plantations of corn and wheat littered the country side, and riders and their horses flew over the plains. The backdrop of mountains further to the north stood tall and majestic, a beautiful sight to the wilderness inhabitants. This was the modern day United States, home of freedom and so called "heroes", mysterious people who possessed strange powers, sworn to protect the lives of the humans everywhere. But after decades of peace and friendship, as the talk of violence had died down, the Earth was in a state of order and calm. But when chaos is diminished, and only goodness is apparent, things tend to happen. And little to the inhabitants of the blue planet's knowledge, peace cannot last forever, because the universe was formed through imperfection, and to truly survive, there must always be a state of balance. There must always be evil, to bring forth and steady the good.

In the next dimension the green and oddly short Earth's guardian stood there, facing the dragon that towered over him. He nervously cleared this throat.

"I wish for no more outside threats to plague Earth," He commander and the dragon glared at him.

"This can be done, but be forewarned, there will be consequences." He boomed and Dende looked up.

"I wish to continue," He said and the Dragon waited a few seconds.

"It has been done." He said and Dende sighed in relief. "Your second wish?" He asked and Dende had to think on the spot. He remembered what he had heard his friends saying.

"I wish Goku, Pan and Trunks had tails," He said and for once the dragon smiled.

"It has been done," He said. The second wish was easy. Without Earth's moon, there would be no danger of the transformation, or so he thought. But Dende failed to realize was he was depending on the wish saving Earth and a time of peace to come. But Earth's heroes would never get the chance to relax, because at that moment a bright light surrounded 30 year old Trunks, with a 16 year old Pan on his back, Vegeta, and Goku, and they vanished from their dimension. Four heroes of Sayian blood vanished that day, and appeared in a different dimension, but this time, they weren't heroes at all, or rather, threats.

The girl was alone in a field of flowers. 16 year old Tarkio Retina came out here often to think. Her life was as exciting as everyone else's, so it was rather boring. For once, she wanted to do something, be someone, see something, but instead she was stuck on her farm, homeschooled and alone. Heck the only friend her age was Geri Santo, aka, the boy next door. They used to hang out all the time, but when she became more girly, he became more like a guy. Why all he did was talk about the number of girls he dated, or football games, or the superheroes. Ah yes, the superheroes, to Tarkio they were old news. At first, when these people showed up, the world was in uproar. How were flying men even possible? Tarkio's favorite was Superman and Ironman, but Geri liked the scary green hulk.

Personally Tarkio wished there was a little crime, because without it life was down-in-the-gutters boring. Sighing as her thoughts faded away, Tarkio looked up at the sky at the sun right above her. Wait, that meant it was the middle of the day, she was supposed to feed the animals now! Gathering her peasant skirt in her hands and yanking off her sandals, Tarkio made a run for it, heading back to her beloved but ordinarily boring farmhouse. Until she was stopped by a flash of light and a cloud of smoke that randomly appeared. Tarkio backed up and squinted into the fog, she could make out two shapes lying on the ground. As the some clearing, Tarkio saw a girl and a man unconscious and lying in a crater. The girl was holding hands with the man, and he had his arm around her. Tarkio stood there in awe and shock until the fact that they were injured reached her brain. The man had a large and nasty gash on his leg and chest, and the girl had scratched covering her legs and right cheek. Tarkio decided she would help out these strange people; this was finally a chance at excitement!

Tarkio dragged the girl and guy across the field until she reached her barn and house. She pulled the two over her threshold and heaved the girl onto the sofa, untangling her hand with the guys. Tarkio couldn't pick up the guy though; he was too heavy for her. Tarkio got a better look at the two. The girl had dark hair that reached her lower back, and it fell in silky waves. She was petite but looked oddly muscular. She was what you would consider stunning, but no makeup was evident on her face. She must be wearing some though; no body's skin was that perfect, right? The man was very, very handsome. This shirt was ripped exposing lean but very evident muscles. His arms were toned and muscular too, and he had a very odd color hair. It must be a hair dye; no body's hair was lavender.

Tarkio got two rags and wet them with warm water. She cleaned up the peoples scratches and covered them with blankets. The girl on the couch and the guy on the carpeted floor, still unconscious. Then Tarkio set to her chores. She fed all the animals then did the dishes from earlier. She swept the foyer and dining room and set to preparing dinner. Thankfully, her parents were out of town at a convention, trying to sell some extra crops, so Tarkio had the house to herself for another 2 weeks. Tarkio made extra food for the strange couple, and assessed their clothes. Their clothes were scratched up and torn, so Tarkio got a dress from her mom's closet for the girl and an pair of pants and a shirt from her dad's closet for the man.

Just as dinner finished, Tarkio heard a groan emit from the living room. She rushed into the room to see the girl sitting up and holding her head, and the guy trying to stand, they noticed Tarkio and looked at her.

"Hi, Ummmm, I'm Tarkio," she said and they looked at each other. "You see I found you out in the field and brought you here because you were kind of hurt so, I made dinner and there is a change of clothes," she said and pointed at the clothes, then scurried to the kitchen. "The bathroom is on the left, first door," she called, and then heard moving around coming from the living room, and the sound of a door opening and closing.

The girl and guy walked into the kitchen, dressed in the clean clothes. The girl cautiously approached Tarkio.

"Thank you for helping us," She said, "I am Pan and this is Trunks," she said and Tarkio gestured for them to sit. They did and Tarkio brought plates of food to the table.

"Those are rather strange names," she said and Pan smiled.

"Not really," she said. "By the way, where are we?" she asked.

"Texas," Tarkio replied, handing Pan a plate, which she graciously accepted.

"Where?" Trunks piped in.

"You know, the United States," The two looked at them confused. "North America, the Western Hemisphere, Earth," She continued and the two looked at each other.

"Were you destroyed during the Cell Games?" Pan asked and Tarkio looked at her.

"What is a Cell Game?" She asked and Pan looked at Trunks.

"Guess we're in the wrong dimension…" He said dryly. I just stared at the two. "Don't ask," Trunks said.


End file.
